1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to recharging stations for portable electronic devices, and more particularly, relates to a battery-powered mobile recharging table. The invention additionally relates to a method of using such a charging table.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In today's technological world, there is an ever-increasing use of and reliance on portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, tablets, and laptops. These portable devices normally include internal rechargeable batteries which may be recharged by connecting the devices to a power source. The result of this ever-increasing use of portable electronic devices is an increasing need for quick charge power sources, especially in public places when the user is away from their home.
Many older and some newer facilities are not equipped to handle this growing need for charging stations. For instance, older schools, conference centers, and airports are ill-equipped to supply quick-charge power sources to the large number of potential users that demand them. These facilities do not have a large number of electrical outlets and/or the outlets are located in inconvenient locations. Therefore, many facilities are relying upon charging stations which will provide users a greater number of outlets, e.g., 110V, 120V outlets and USB ports, for each standard outlet to which it is connected.
The typical charging station normally requires at least one dedicated wired connection to a power source, such as a standard outlet. While such a charging station provides a continuous and theoretically unlimited supply of power, it typically is erected permanently or semi-permanently at a dedicated location that might be inconvenient to many users. Such dedicated charging stations also reduce the range of applications of multi-purpose facilities. Even mobile recharging stations that are supported on casters or wheels must remain connected to an electrical outlet; therefore, their mobility is dependent on the length of the power cord. Greater mobility may be desired where an electrical outlet is not readily available or is far away from the desired location of the charging station. Moreover, the cord is often bothersome. Another disadvantage of typical charging stations is that they often provide limited counter space that usually is not large enough to support a laptop. They are generally not built as a workspace, but rather as a quick-charge station for quick charge and go. However, when recharging takes time, the user may desire to use the mobile device while it is recharging.
In light of the foregoing, a mobile charging table which is easy to maneuver and is not restrained by an electrical power cord is desired.
A method of recharging portable electronic devices on a mobile table often is desired.